


How Wonderful Life is While You're in the World

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Peter finds out that Gamora has never really celebrated her birthday before, so he decides to cook her an extra-special birthday breakfast.(Based on the following post from @incorrect-starmora-quotes on Tumblr:Gamora: Is something burning?Peter, laying seductively on the table: Only my fiery passion for you.Gamora: Peter,the toaster is on fire.)





	How Wonderful Life is While You're in the World

Peter hummed to himself as he worked on the stovetop over two separate pans of scrambled eggs and French toast. Suddenly, he became aware of a strange sound of running water. To his horror, he turned around to see the coffee machine overflowing and pouring rich java over the freshly cleaned tile.

He cursed and turned away from the oven to mop up the mess, and by the time he wheeled back around he found his French toast burnt and his scrambled eggs on fire.

“Oh, come on!” He exclaimed, much louder than he intended to say in the otherwise sleeping household.

Luckily, he managed to salvage the eggs and put some Eggo waffles in the toaster to replace the French toast. The coffee was still perfectly fine, and he added just enough cream and sugar the way he knew Gamora liked it. As he was setting the nearly completed plate on a tray with a glass of orange juice, Gamora walked into the kitchen in a bathrobe running her hand through her bed head.

“Oh, m-morning, babe!” Peter said guiltily, placing his back on the counter to hide the breakfast tray. “What’re you doing up?”

“I heard yelling, wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh, yeah! Psssh, I’m fine. You were worried for nothing.”

“I wasn’t worried, I just -wait…is something on fire?” She interrupted herself, taking a pause to sniff the air.

“Just my burning love for you.” He said, lifting the tray into his hands to reveal it to Gamora.

“Peter, the toaster is on fire.”

He dropped the tray in surprise as he went over to fan the flames of the now charred Eggo waffles, spilling egg and coffee and orange juice all over Gamora’s slippers. He sighed in exasperation as he bent down to pick up the fragments of food and broken ceramic.

“What’s all this?” She asked, lowering herself to help him clean up.

“I was…going to make you breakfast in bed. For your birthday. But I screwed everything up.”

“You were going to do that for me? That’s so sweet.”

“Well, until I burnt everything and dumped it on you.”

“I appreciate the thought.” She said with a smile, reaching over to give him a peck on the cheek as she stood up. “But how about you just take me out to breakfast instead?”

“Deal.”


End file.
